The Challenge
by Kali Gargoyle
Summary: Prequel to Midori. Originally written as a challenge, a new leader steps up to take Shredder's place.


The Challenge

By Kali Gargoyle

***

Leonardo leaned against the wall and looked at the scene before him. Donatello was over at his computer station, tinkering with something Leo couldn't recognize. Mike was zoning in front of the TV with a bag of potato chips. Raphael was nowhere to be seen, as usual.

He sighed. How could they have let themselves slip like this? Easily, apparently.

"Leonardo."

Leo turned to face Splinter, "Yes, sensei?"

"It is time for practice," he said in a raised voice so that the others could hear as well.

"What for?" Raphael asked as he came down the steps into the lair.

Leo shot a look towards Raph, silently telling him to not start this argument again. Though, knowing Raph, he would do it anyway.

"Because you have had enough time to rest," Splinter told them. Mike and Don stood and walked over to the group.

Raphael rolled his eyes. "There's no reason…"

"There is _always_ a reason, Raphael," Splinter hissed, shocking Raphael. The other three glanced at each other and headed towards the area they'd set aside for practice. Raphael followed along mumbling under his breath.

Splinter looked towards the television Michaelangelo had left on. Before he turned it off he switched it over to channel three.

"And reports of small crimes have continued to increase," the reporter, April O'Neil said. "The crimes range from purse snatching to breaking and entering, and are similar to the crimes New York experienced a few months ago."

Splinter frowned and hit the off button on Donatello's rebuilt remote control.

***

Slim fingers tapped the arm of a leather chair positioned in front of a series of monitors. One was on a local news station, some others were security cameras positioned in various locations, and some were simply blank.

__

It's a wonder he didn't go blind, Taro thought. He spun the chair around to face away from the monitors and towards Tatsu.

"Is it done?"

Tatsu grunted in response. "The message was delivered."

Taro grinned. "Good."

Oroku Taro considered himself lucky. What he had accomplished in Japan was nothing compared to the empire that was simply dropped into his lap upon his father's demise. He came to this country claiming that he wanted to avenge his father's death, but in truth he simply wanted to take control of the Foot.

Tatsu had come to bring him to New York shortly after his father's death. Actually, the news did not surprise Taro in the least; in fact he was surprised his old man hadn't kicked it earlier. The man took too many risks. His put his thirst for revenge before the good of the empire.

Taro shook his head. He was glad that none of the men had been arrested that night, although that was due more to the stupid witnesses than any skill the Foot had possessed. Publicity stunt, ha! Taro had simply used one of his father's business fronts to take responsibility for the 'show' and ended the investigation. But there were still the Turtles…

From what little he knew he realized that they wouldn't just stand by and let them continue their organization, not with the history they had. Another of his father's past mistakes he would have to clean up.

***

"A challenge?"

April nodded. Leonardo looked back down at the letter he held. It was hand written and read more like an invite to a fancy dress party than a fight to the death. It wasn't signed with a name, merely the Foot symbol. "They want a one on one battle with me."

"Yeah right!" Raphael shouted. "It doesn't say that!"

Leo looked at his temperamental brother. "Yes it does, Raph, 'the one in blue'," he responded, pointing to his bandanna.

"But, why?" Don asked. "Why single one of us out?"

"Yeah dude," Mike agreed. "This is too weird. I mean, if they wanted to take one of us out, why not Splinter?"

"Or you," Raphael laughed, punching Mike in the shoulder. "That would be an easy win." Mike shoved his brother back and they both got punished to flips before the fight continued any farther.

Splinter shook his head at his sons, then turned back to Leonardo. "What will you do Leonardo?"

Leo frowned. "I - I don't know. What do you think I should do, Master?"

"I cannot make this decision for you, Leonardo. It is yours to make, no one can make it for you."

Raphael mumbled something about bad decisions in mid-flip.

"Ten more Raphael!"

***

Leonardo stood in the empty parking lot, the battlefield chosen by his challenger. It was quiet. Too quiet. The only sound was the rain pounding against the pavement and traffic in the distance. He had the feeling that he was being watched, that any second the entire Foot clan would descend upon him. He was alone, as the invitation instructed, at the protest of his brothers.

__

"You're not really going alone, are you, Leo?"

"I have to, Raph, that's what it said. Alone, for an honorable battle."

"Don't tell me you're actually going to trust them!"

"Promise me, Raph, and you two, too, you will not_ follow me."_

None of them had promised, but he still hoped that they would stay away. This was his fight, for him alone.

The sound of movement behind him told Leo that his opponent had arrived. He got the uneasy feeling that this man could have made a completely silent entrance, and had purposefully alerted the Turtle. Leo turned, drawing his katana in one smooth, practiced movement.

"You are alone. Good."

"What is the meaning of this?" Leonardo demanded.

The ninja set his hand on the hilt of his sword casually. He seemed very relaxed, calm. He looked about twenty, but carried himself like a much older, and more experienced, man. The rain ran down his familiar features.

He bowed slightly, not taking his eyes off the Turtle, who had put away one sword upon seeing that his opponent only had one. "I am Oroku Taro, son of Oroku Saki."

That made sense to Leo. Now he knew why he was here. "You want to avenge your father's death."

Taro merely laughed, which surprised Leo, though fortunately not enough to drop his guard.

"My father had no honor to begin with, so attempting to reclaim it would be pointless."

"Then what?"

"I have been studying you four since I took over the Foot Clan. I have seen video footage from several battles. I have come to the conclusion that you lead your brothers in battle. I propose a deal. You leave us alone, and we will leave you alone."

Leo gripped his sword. "No deal. I'm not going to stand by while the Foot take advantage of the people of this city."

Taro sighed. "It was your decision."

He drew his sword and attacked in one fluid motion, a common ninja tactic Leonardo had been expecting. He brought his blade up to block.

The battle had begun. Leonardo had to draw on all his skills from fifteen years of training just to stay on his feet. This guy was good. Not as good as his father, but still a challenge. The rain flowed into Leo's eyes, but he didn't break pace, he couldn't afford to.

***

Raphael paced in front of the couch. "We never should have let him go."

"Leonardo made his decision."

Raph stopped and looked down at his sensei, who was sitting on the couch with his brothers. April sat over in the chair, looking just as worried as Raph felt.

"Yeah, well…"

"I'm sure Leonardo would appreciate your concern…"

"Who said I was concerned?!"

"But he is in control of his own life."

Mike tapped his own knee repeatedly. "But, what if he loses?"

***

Leonardo rolled aside before the blade came down on his head. It struck the ground, sending up a spray of water. He had lost one of his swords, and now grabbed his remaining one.

Taro gripped his own katana in both hands. "With you gone, the others will fall. I know a pillar of strength when I see it."

Leo thrust his blade forward. "You know nothing."

Taro blocked the strike and kicked out, hitting Leonardo in the chest. The Turtle fell back on his shell, Taro's foot holding him down, and the tip of Taro's blade inches from his throat. He looked into Taro's dark eyes, looking for anything that might help him. Finally, he tilted his chin up, exposing the vulnerable flesh.

***

They all sat silently. Mike had voiced the question they were all dreading.

"He ain't gonna lose," Raph finally said. "He..." he took a deep, shuddering breath. "He can't."

***

"Giving up already, Turtle?"

Leonardo looked right into Taro's eyes as he spoke. "You can't beat us. If you think that killing me will destroy my family, you couldn't be more wrong."

The rain picked up. Lightning struck a lamppost a mere hundred feet from where they were. Thunder echoed in their ears.

Leo spoke when the silence rolled in again. "I may be the leader they follow in battle, the big brother they turn to in life, but I am not their strength."

***

Splinter pulled his son down to his level, Raphael kneeling on one knee. "Have faith in your brother. We have always drawn our strength from each other, even when we are apart."

Raphael looked at his Master, thinking, then glanced at his brothers. He sat down on the floor and closed his eyes. The others looked at each other for a moment before Michaelangelo and Donatello slipped off the couch to join their brother.

***

"They are mine." Leonardo could feel them with him. He let their spirits merge with his. "And know this Taro."

Taro narrowed his eyes, "What? What are your last words, Turtle?"

"When you threaten one of us, you become an enemy to us all." He gripped his sword and brought it up. The edge caught Taro across the face and the ninja fell back, grasping at his face in pain and shock.

Leonardo stood, breathing heavily.

Taro lowered his hands. The sword had sliced across his cheek and nose, a thin line of blood running down his face, being rinsed away by the pouring rain. "You will _pay_ for that!"

Leonardo simply retrieved his other katana and stared at Taro. "You cannot win, Oroku Taro. You may have an entire army, but I have something stronger than numbers and force. Family."

Taro stood holding his sword, motionless. "You made a dangerous enemy tonight, Turtle."

Leonardo sheathed his katana. "So did you."

He turned and walked away, half-expecting Taro to attack when his back was turned. But he made it out of the lot, and looked back. Taro was gone, but he doubted it would be the last he saw of him.


End file.
